Time meets the Cat
by Noisette-manga
Summary: Train and his friends find a girl who have strange power... Could it be Tao? And she seems to have a certain relation with the Apostles of the Stars. Who is she? TrainxOC DISCLAIMER: i don't own Black Cat!
1. Prologue

**_Author notes:_**

_Aaah yes, i'm working on two stories now!(always the same crap that happen to me when i'm writing: i find a great idea but doesn't make sens if i add it to the sotry that i'm working on so i start another one XP) And i admit that my Selena character from my other Black Cat fanfic is a Mary Sue. So~ i'm working on that in this story. _

_Hope you like this Black Cat fanfiction! ^.^_

**_Disclaimer: i don't own Black Cat_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue:<em>**

The man in front of me was holding a gun and aimed at me. My heartbeat was fast, my body was filled with adrenalines and I was shaking. _'Weren't we allies?'_ I thought, scared to death.

''Why are you pointing a gun at me? Aren't we allies?'' I asked with my shaky voice.

''This is a test to see what is your power.'' The man with a scientific coat said with a chuckle while he adjusted for the hundred time his glasses. ''Then shall we see what is it?'' He asked to a man with really strange taste for clothes, silvered hair, blue eyes and a rose in his hand. He smiled at me and he nodded his head before taking a smell of the rose he was holding.

''W-wait! What's going happen if I can't use it?'' I asked quickly when my body started shaking more. They stared at me and the white scientific coat guy smiled darkly.

''My, my, I wonder what will happen…''He adjusted _again_ his glasses. ''Then let's start the experimentation.''

Without any more wait, he pulled the trigger and the bullet went in my direction. Purely by reflex, I took my watch out of my pocket and I pulled the function so the needles stopped turning and everything stopped around me. The bullet was a couple of inch in front of my heart…

**_I had stopped the time!_**


	2. Leaving you, meeting them

'_How I ended in that mess?'_ I asked myself while I packed my bag with my things. Our leader is a _real_ freak! I've never thought he could do that kind of thing to one of our allies… Well its true Durham was an idiot and he never listened to anyone but… Creed didn't have to go _**that**_ far and kill him! And he even started insulting Durham when he died… plus laughing creepily. _'It's true I want to create a better world but I don't think it's by killing other people we'll make it better…' _Since that incident I've been asking myself if I really want what Creed is planning to do. I sighed and I closed the zipper of my bag.

''I'm in deep crap if the find out what I'm doing'' I mumble to myself. I took a small piece of paper and a pen. ''What can I write on that note…? 'I'm leaving'…no…er… 'Can't stay any longer with you guy's'…meh, that better!'' I quickly wrote my second option, drop it on my bed and I took out my watch out of my pocket. It was all black and a small circle around the silver romans number was golden. The function and the needles were golden too. Under the needles was a draw of a silver cat, back to me, face turned in my direction, and the eyes were golden. It was a gift my mother gave me before she died… ''Well then, escape plan start now!'' I pulled the function button and I stopped the time. Everything became grey, sad and without life, except me: I drank that Tao liquid and I woke up with that power, but I'm different from the other Tao users…I have side effects.

Aside from that, I started running in the whole mansion, reached the exit but kept running until I finally ended in a city. I pushed the function button and everything took colors again and people started to walked again while I was resting on the wall because of my run and the fact that I used for a good thirty minutes my Tao power.

''Miss, are you okay?'' a passenger passing by asked me. He was banal by appearance but kind.

''Ah yes! I'm super right now! I just picked a sprint because my friend and I were making a mini marathon and I win!'' I smiled happily while I told my lied. He smiled me back.

''Well if it's just that, I'm going to my work. Have a nice day Miss.'' He bowed politely and walked again to where his work is.

''Thank you, sir. Have a nice day too!'' I said while I walked in his opposite direction. ''Now I need a car or something if I want to go somewhere else…'' I mumble more seriously.

After asking the passengers around me where I could buy a car or a motorcycle, I finally found a small shop and I bought a cheap bike but good enough for me to travel for a while. Without any wait I head to the city the further from the mansion where I was an hour ago.

_Days later._

''**GOD DAMN IT!** There's not a single place where I can stay for tonight!'' I yelled to myself in the empty street. All the motels in the city I went to _**WERE ALL OCCUPIED! **_''I-is this going to mean that I'll have to sleep in the street…?'' I asked with goose bump coming over my body. '**'I CAN'T**! There's a serial killer crawling in these streets at night!'' tears of self-pity came into my eyes. ''Wait… it's already night and I'm not dead yet… That's mean that I can still look for somewhere to rest!'' I started running in the street and checked every building I saw around me.

_ Couple of minutes later… _

''There all occupied…'' Self-pity tears fell of my eyes again and I fell on my knees. ''THAT'S SO UNFAIR!'' I yelled again. And to add more to my bad luck: it started raining! ''No luck today…'' I said gloomily while I stood up and walked again.

''My, my, what is a pretty cute kid like you is doing here?'' a male voice behind me asked. I turned to see the man. He had a long black coat and it has blood (?) on it. His face was hiding by a hat and his hand was in his pockets. I didn't care about the dark aura he had around him, more importantly… did he said that I was a _**KID**_? I know that physically I look like I was 13 years old but **I'M **_**19**_** NOW**!

''I'm 19 years old, sir. And I'm here 'cause I can't find any motel to rest for the night.'' I swallowed my anger and talked politely to the man. He seemed surprised by my comment but quickly returned calm.

''You shouldn't be here missy; there's a serial killer around here at night. Would you like to stay at my place?'' I rolled my eyes: I'm not _THAT_ naïve!

''What tells me that you're not the serial killer you just mention? And the blood you let your coat isn't a very smart idea…'' His behaviour immediately changed after that comment: he ran in my direction and took out of his pocket a knife.

''Well then show me your face tortured by the pain and scream!'' he yelled with a disgusting sadist laugh. He was really quick but at least I was able to dodge the first attack. He took out another knife and he stabbed my left thigh. The icy pain was worst when he removed the knife of my thigh! My body started sweating, more adrenalines flowing through my body. I bite my tongue so that I couldn't scream: I'm not going to satisfice his will. He chuckled when I fell but struggled to stand up. ''Huh huh huh! I love it! You're so persistent; it raises more my adrenaline when my victim is struggling! I so want to see you crying and yelling me to spare your life!'' he said happily while licking my blood of the blade.

''Heh! I'm… sorry, but… you're just a bastard. I… won't die by your dirty hands.'' I said while I stand on my right left.

''Ho,ho! We'll see that!'' he started trying to stab me again but I dodge them all until I accidently used my left leg and fell on the floor again. I tried to move my leg but didn't move an inch! _'Shit! I have to stop the bleeding of my thigh NOW!' _He still laughed at me. ''Guess it's the end little girl.'' I closed my eyes and wait for him to stab me but instead, I heard a gunshot and the sound of something metallic falling on the ground! I opened my eyes and the serial killer in front of me held his hand that was holding the knife. He and I looked in the direction where the gunshot where coming from. A man with brown spiky hair, golden eyes, black pant, white shirt and a weird blue jacket with yellow donuts on it was standing there with a huge black gun with golden and silver part in his hand. 'Like my watch…'

''This is over, Mark Wilson! Leave the kid alone and I won't shot.'' He said with a lot of assurance… almost happily.

''HEY! I'm **19** years old!'' I yelled angrily at my savior. He looked at me quickly but returned his eyes on the Mark guy. That creepy killer was smirking at me.

''Persistent little girl.'' He took my chin with his fingers, dirty by my blood, and _**LICKED**_ my face! **D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G**! ''What if I don't want to leave my work unfinished? And you can't anything now; because one move against me, I'm gonna kill this little lady. After all you're alone.'' he said, still smirking. The spiky head boy stared at us but lowered his gun and grinned. _'Is he going to let me die?' _I asked myself, freaking out in my head.

''Who said I was alone?'' he asked happily. The killer quickly turned his head behind him but a giant mallet directly hit him in the face and he fainted next to me. A blond girl with really long hair and pink eyes came next to me.

''Are you alright?'' she asked softly

''I can't move my left leg…'' She quickly ripped a part of her black dress and started giving the first aid treatment to my thigh while another man in a white suit, white hat, green hair and an attaché case in his hand came to join the other in a run. He gave a slap behind the spiky head guy.

''Train, you idiot! Why did you abandon us? And Eve why did you follow him? You could have been attacked by our target!'' he started grounding at both of them. 'Is he their father?' I asked myself.

''Yo, relax Sven! If I didn't leave you behind, maybe _**this**_ girl would be dead by now.'' The so called Train guy pointed at me with his thumb and the so called Sven guy follow the direction of the thumb. When he saw me, his jaw almost fell on the floor.

''W-what is a kid doing here around midnight?'' he asked to spiky head guy, as if he had the answer.

''I'M _**19**_ YEARS OLD, FOR YOUR INFORMATION!'' I said between my teeth. _'Why does everyone thinking that I'm a kid? Jeez, I have certain characteristics that can say that I'm __NOT__ a kid!'_ In the corner of my eyes, it started to be black and slowly took more space in my vision while I saw them talking about something. My body started to be numb 'cause of the pain and everything became black.


End file.
